Neko
by MidniightGirl
Summary: Une Neko arrive qui vient du nouveau monde c'est perdu,dans l'archipel Saboady! Qui vas t'elle? Ou que vas t'elle découvrir ? Gros délire ! x) romance? Drame...vas savoir! Faut lire d'abord! je sais résumer un peu débile..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I: Sabaody, Archipel Pourri !

Les personnages sauf Miyoko appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda...[1 ère fic]

OOoooOOOOoO

Bon je suis Miyoko, une Neko venant du nouveau Monde et me voici perdu sur l'archipel Sabaody ! Orr dans quelle galère je me suis mise ! Tout d'abord il avait un gros lard qui m'a tiré dessus parce que de 1 je m'étais pas incliné pour « Sa Majesté aux gros cul est de 2 j'ai refusé sa demande de mariage non mais sérieux ! Moi ! Marier !? Avec un gros lard mal rasé, la morve qui coule au nez comme un gamin et moche comme cul de cheval !? Donc résultat je les tuais sur un coup de colère…je n'aurai pas dû faire sa ! Maintenant beaucoup de ses «toutous » me cherchent !J'avais appris entre-temps que des supernovae étées présentes ici, fallait que je me tienne à carreau d'eux, Imagine si j'en rencontre un qui me soûle et tout...et que je m'énerve et que ! …arr j'ai trop les nerfs moi ...

Je rentre dans un bar pour m'abriter des gardes de l'autre gros fêlé, je m'assis au conte du bar en toisant les personnes qui s'y trouver ...tien que des bourrés ...enfin presque…au fond du Bar je voyais une table en face de moi , dont un grand rouquin, qui me regardai accompagnée de ses insolites …Non mais qu'est qu'il a, à me regarder !? J'ai bien mis ma capuche pour qu'on voit vois pas mes oreilles de chat ...mais alors...pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ! Ses gênants ! ...son regard ténébreux qui m'emporte ou m'attire à le regarder ... KYaaa ! fait chier ! ...j'essaye de comprendre son regard et l'important de savoir qui c'était …mais sa tête me revient pas… puis il détourna son regard pour chuchoter quelque chose à son Nakama à chemise noir à pois blanc…Attend chemise noire à pois blanc !? C'est Killer sa ! Les Supernovae dont la prime et d'euh...arf puis zut, je n'ai pas de bonne mémoire ... Mais si c'est lui... Alors celui qui le parle se doit être… EUSTASS Kidd ? quel prénom débile... enfin je ne suis pas mieux … En plusse c'est le plus dangereux des supernovae...Killer se diriger vers moi avec ses lames.. Est qu'il va me tuer ? je eux un petit mouvement de recul sur mon tabouret quand il était face à moi...

-…Miyoko, c'est ça .

- Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

-*rigole en me montrant une affiche ... ... !?*

-*pense : comment ça se fait ...me dis pas que je suis recherché justeà cause de ce gros débile royal, en plût la prime ! S'est assez élevé!*..

-*qui met sa lame sur mon menton en le relevant à la même occasion*vient ! *il me prit le bras pour m'amener devant son capitaine*

Kidd me dévisage de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire sadique, en se léchant les lèvres*

-….*figé*…

-Hunhunhun je veux ...que tu rejoignes mon équipage ! Pas de « non» sinon *il me lance un regard sadique* ou ses les morts ma jolie…

-…je...

OooOOooOOOo

-Aller viva la suiteuh ! *bois un verre de vodka pour oublier la douleur* des revHIC. .reviHIC..*balance le verre sur kidd* Review ?

-Kidd :*qui recoit le verre dans ses cheveux*…### *les nerf qui monte*Miyo

-Hic ! aller!*se tire en courant a cause de Kidd qui lui balance des objets*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Les ennuis commence...

[Je tiens à remercier Florette ! et ce qui commence à suivre mon fic!ArigatoOO! Et désoler des grosses erreurs que j'ai faite]

OoooOOOOoooOO

Je m'étais figé a sa demande…eh bien c'été mieux que la demande en mariage de l'autre débile ...mais le choix ... Il m'en laissait pas !Je bégayais une réponse...  
-euh…ou...  
- *Kidd qui m'écoute attentivement*...  
- ..ou  
D'un coup Kidd grogna face à ma réponse qui prenait trop de temps àson goût, il se leva et m'empoigna par le col.  
- alors ? *s'énerver-il*  
- ..J "...  
BOUM  
Kidd venait de se faire cogner, par un type ...assez bizarre ...il avait une coiffe en queux de cheval, des cheveux assez longs et des grands bras … de très grand bras !Ce type c'été …Scratchmen ?! Qu'est qu'il fiche là . Enfin merci à lui car Kidd ma lâchait, pour aller régler le compte du long bras.

-Hey face de piano ? *il s'avance vers Scratchmen d'un pas vif etdécide*

- mm ? tu veux quoi ?!

Moi une idée débile m'étais venue a la tête je ne sais pour quelle raison malgré le moment, j'avais envie de demander à Scratchmen quelque chose ... Mais bon! j'aurai le temps de lui demander une autrefois! J'aller partir en douce pendant leur d'un coup un Grand VLAN Kidd et Scratchmen commencer à se battre,…pas possible comment il suis impulsif cette tête de fraise ... Ha ! Ses mes chances d'aller ! Je commençais à sortir, quand je remarquais que Killer m'avait retenue par-derrière en mettant sa lame contre ma gorge et me collant à lui.

- Pas si vite ! Miyo-Swan *dit-il en faisant pression sur sa lame contre mon cou et en passant sa tête contre la mienne*

À se contacte « Humain » j'eux une furie pas possible monter en moi ! Personne, aucun n'humain ne m'avait collé comme ça ! Comme si je vais me laisser faire comme une chochotte !, je lui pris le bras qui tenais mon cou le tordu et lui assène un coup de pied arrière dans les cotes, il eut un mouvement de recul en jubilant ... Mais ... il est maso ou quoi ? Enfin telle est la question,j'en profitais pour me tirer du bar en courant et de passage en volant quelque passant, c'est toujours un jeu d'enfant pour moi de voler !

Bon récapitulons ! De 1 j'ai une prime de 190 000 000 du Berry hors que j'ai juste tué un crétin royal, de 2 un psychopathe me veut dans son équipage . Je m'arrête essouffler et appuyer sur mes genoux, en face ...se trouver quelqu'un…ha j'avais que faire qu'il me regarde, la seule priorité c'est que j'ai échappé à Face de fraise !  
Mais je sentis quelque chose de désagréable…un regard désagréable… Je regardais la source de mon gène et je put voir devant moi se tenait un homme assit sur une caisse en bois et ses compères. L'homme en question avait des cheveux... je dirais bleu noir... J'arrive pas à qualifier, il était brun avec quelque cerne sous les yeux et un bonnet blanc a tache noir ... Je le fixai en silence ...et je remarquais que lui aussi fixer quelque chose en particulier chez moi…mes oreilles ! Galère ! Ma foutue capuche s'était barré pendant que je courais, je voulais la remettre mais se ferai un peu la gamine « toute bête qui se rend compte que son secret et découvert » donc au lieu de ça ! Je le dévisager à présent avec un regard noir comme la mort…

- Hunhun quel beau spécimen ! J'aimerai biens te disséquer !hunhunhun

Dès qu'il dit le mot « spécimen » J'avais envie de pleurer... Combien d'humain m'avait dit sa !Combien d'humain j'avais tué pour leurs paroles vexantes, blessante ! Mais je refusai toujours de dévoiler mes larmes ! Toujours et sa ne sera pas maintenant que je le ferais !

- …Spécimen ?!

- Exacte hunhun, tu sais qui je suis .

- Aucune idée et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir !

Lui et ses Nakama rigolèrent de ma réponse, à leur réaction ... Je lesregardais désespéré de leur comportement...

- Je suis Trafalgar Law de North blue hunhun tu dois connaître la suite ! Neko !

-Chirurgien de la mort...

-Hahahaha dis-moi ! son fait quel effet de voir sa famille entière mourir devant ses yeux ? hum ? Ce fait quel effet de tuer des humains pour des raisons personnelles ?

-*surprise et choqué*… …comment le sais-tu ? ...aurais ...aurais tu avoir avec la mort de ma famille ?

J'avais du mal à parler, je détestais qu'on situe mon passé… J'attendais sa réponse, sa réponse qui pourrait tout changer…pour que ma vie devienne encore plus Speed encore plus Hard…

OOoooOOOooOOO

Moi "ZYAHAHAHAHA I want ! "

-Kidd " tu veux quoi encore ?! "

-Moi "I want a review '-' ! Please, c'est ma première fic je l'avoue et j'assume n'importe qu'elle review négatif ou positif"

-Law "hunhunhun.."

-Moi "or toi! Ta gueule! "

-Law "considère toi morte dans les prochains jour qui suivre !"


End file.
